


You're a Living Dream

by Def_Peach



Series: SpideyTorch Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, a little Fluff ig, no explicit smut but you get some details ;), set during the time when johnny's stuck in the negative zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Def_Peach/pseuds/Def_Peach
Summary: Peter will always regret not telling Johnny how he felt before it was too late, so when a second chance arises, he just hopes his Parker luck doesn't fuck him over.





	You're a Living Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this was supposed to be for Day 2's prompt, but y'know what? Time management is not my best skill, and a free day's a free day. Have fun with this pain and please leave some kudos and comments!

There was a knock at his window that woke Peter up. He grumbled into his pillow before the knocking became more insistent. He groaned to himself before throwing off his cover and stomping to the window. He stopped in his tracks the second he saw fire. “No fucking way,” he whispered in shock. His feet raced to the window before he was conscious of them.

“Hi, Pete,” Johnny, who was supposed to be _dead,_ said through the glass. “Can you open up? I don’t have much time before everyone wakes up.”

There were a million things Peter wanted to say, but the only thing that managed to tumble out was, “Why are you _here?_ ” 

It was hard to see through all the flames, but Johnny rolled his eyes. “Just open up.” He flew in the second Peter pushed a gap wide enough for him to squeeze through and flamed off. “Thank God,” he said before face-planting straight into the bed. He spread his limbs to cover the whole mattress before sighing contently.

“So,” Peter drawled while walking back to his bed, “You gonna explain how you’re not _dead_ right now?” The bed dipped as he sat down. He couldn’t make out what Johnny was trying to say, so he shifted closer. “Dude, I understand you just got back from… wherever you just came back from, but I can’t understand you while you’re suffocating yourself like that.”

Johnny shifted his head so his face peeked out to face him. His blue eyes bore into Peter’s as he said with a pout, “I wanted to see you. There? Happy?” 

Peter felt his heart pound, but focused on smacking the blond’s arm. “I’m being serious, Flamebrain. Does your family even know you’re here?” He frowned when he saw Johnny shove his face back into his pillow. He tugged it from under him, earning a growl, and flipped the other over. “Johnny, I can’t believe you’re making _me_ be the voice of reason, but you need to go see them.”

His grip softened as he watched the blond’s eyes grow sad. “I can’t.”

“What’d ya mean?”

Johnny sat up properly this time, huffing to himself. “I mean that I can’t, Pete. You’re the only one who can see me right now.” He prompted his knee up to rest his chin on, his face shifting into a bitter smile. “Think of me as a ghost that can’t move on.” It hurt hearing him call himself a ghost. 

He swallowed before asking, “‘Can’t move on’ from what?” 

“This,” was the breathy response he got before he felt lips pressed against his own. It was chaste at first, but after he started moving too, they deepened it. He licked at Johnny’s lips until they parted for him and used the tip of his tongue to caress Johnny’s. 

Everything was hot: Johnny’s mouth, his face, but especially his body. Peter let his hands run down from Johnny’s neck to his hips, feeling the toned muscle shift underneath him. When he thought Johnny was getting too hot, he moved his hands to grip the bottom of his shirt. He broke away from their kiss and asked, out of breath, “Can I?” 

The wanton eyes were an obvious giveaway, but Johnny still nodded anyway. Peter practically ripped the shirt off, trusting Johnny to have another shirt just like it stashed away in his closet, and sat back to admire what was exposed to him. It was dim in his room, but the moonlight was generous in how it lit Johnny’s pale skin. As much as he teased the blond for his looks, he really was an attractive person. 

Peter bent down to kiss the curve of Johnny’s neck slowly and dragged his hands down to Johnny’s pants at the same pace. He waited for Johnny to lift his hips before slipping both his jeans and boxers off. Just to tease, he let his hand hover over Johnny’s cock without actually touching. He laughed a little when he saw the blond shiver. 

He moved to pull down his own pants, but then paused in thought. “Wait,” he groaned, “lemme go grab the condoms.”

A hand shot out and grabbed his arm in a vice grip. “I swear to God, Pete, if you leave me here naked for a second longer, I’m gonna roast you. Slowly.”

“But the cum-” Peter said, startled.

Johnny blushed and mumbled something. 

“I may have gotten many perks from that radioactive spider, but super hearing was not one of them.”

“I said,” Johnny repeated louder but hid his face, “you can leave it in me.” 

Peter grinned ear-to-ear. “Well," he said, leaning down next to Johnny's red ear, "if that’s what the little Torchy wants.” 

* * *

Peter pulled out with a content sigh and flopped down next to Johnny, who was breathing just as deep. “That was… pleasant.”

Johnny chuckled, turning his head to face Peter. “Just pleasant?”

Peter sighed again, this time moving in to press their foreheads together. “Okay, your performance was… decent.”

“As if you could find better.”

“I think I could. Say, is Ben busy right now?”

Johnny’s light chuckles crescendoed into throaty laughs. Seeing him like that filled Peter with so much joy, he couldn’t help but grin at him. He leaned in to kiss him on the lips, mumbling, “You’re beautiful.” He felt Johnny’s toes curl up against him. 

“Say it again,” Johnny whispered against their kiss.

Peter moved to kiss him on his forehead. “Gorgeous.”

“Again.”

On the bridge of his nose. “Breathtaking.”

“Again.”

On his cheek. “Stunning.”

“Again.”

On his neck. “Blinding.”

Johnny opened his mouth once more, but Peter kissed it again before it could start moving. This time they kissed for longer, only broken when Peter pulled away to stare into Johnny’s intense blues. He could feel just how dopey his smile got as he breathed out, “Fantastic.” 

Johnny fought very hard not to laugh and slowly brought their hands together instead. “You’re so cheesy.”

His smile grew. “You know me so well,” he murmured as he placed his head in between Johnny’s neck and shoulder. He let blissful silence fill the room for a few beats before ruining it, “Hey, Johnny?”

“Hm?” His palm tingled from Johnny tracing random shapes across it. 

“I love you,” he whispered. The words were like salt, drying out his mouth. 

He heard Johnny’s breath hitch. “Pete...”

He clamped his eyes close. “I love you so much.”

“Peter...”

“I missed you so much.” He could hear his own voice crack that time.

“ _Peter._..”

“And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before it was too late.” 

He felt Johnny’s hand tug out of his tight grip and another hand brush through his hair. He lifted his head to look at Johnny. 

Johnny gave him a sad smile and said, “Peter? It’s time to wake up-“

His eyes snapped opened and the hand withdrew from his head. He finally realized it wasn’t Johnny’s hand but Sue’s. She hid it behind her back and gave an embarrassed smile. “Sorry, old habits. Did it for Johnny when he had nightmares as a kid so y’know...” She got that look in her eye that meant she was reminiscing about the past again. It only lasted a few seconds until she blinked and her grin turned bitter. “Anyway, breakfast is ready. The rest of the family is waiting.”

He blinked before realizing where he was. He wasn’t in his apartment back in Queen’s; he was at the Baxter Building. Suddenly, everything clicked. That was a dream. He could pinpoint the moment he felt his heart drop and scrubbed his face. “Gimme a sec, I’ll be ready soon.” His words came out like croaks. God, of course it was a dream. 

He didn’t see but heard Sue leave with the shut of the door. He laid there with one hand over his eyes, not willing to move. He was tempted to go back to sleep to see if he could chase after the dream, but he knew that he couldn’t. No matter what he wished for, Johnny wasn’t coming back to him. 

Even so, Peter could’ve sworn that Johnny’s side of the bed was still warm.

* * *

Johnny woke up with a gasp. When his vision cleared to the grey walls of his cell, he closed his eyes to avoid the sight of them. “Thank you, Clarx.” 

The alien sitting next to him nodded. “My debt is repaid to you for sparing me, fire warrior.” 

“Yeah,” Johnny confirmed. He thought for a moment before asking, “Could I see him again tonight? If I let you win again?” 

The alien shook his head this time. “No, two minds I cannot link twice. I am sorry.” 

Johnny waved his hand as if dismissing the other. “It’s fine, just being able to see him once was enough.” He smiled, feeling bittersweet. “He even told me he loves me.” 

“Hold onto that love, fire warrior. It will empower,” Clarx said, wistfully. Johnny’s only response was a hum. The two of them sat in silence until Clarx stood up. “I sense him. Annihilus comes.”

Johnny sat up but didn’t stand. He let the guards pull him up and chain him and drag him to the arena, where he channeled out all the screams of the crowd. He kept replaying the dream and the words “I love you.” over and over in his head. 

Johnny didn’t lose a single fight that week, just to see if he could dream of Peter again.

**Author's Note:**

> come hmu @choifish7 on twitter or @cookiedrive on tumblr :))


End file.
